1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and, more particularly, to a gaming machine which rearranges symbols in each of unit games and awards a benefit when a winning pattern is established in the rearranged symbols.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gaming machine is a machine that rotates reels to rearrange symbols in a display area each time a game player presses an operation member such as a button located on a control panel to start playing a unit game. When the symbols are rearranged to form a winning pattern in the display area, a benefit (e.g., a payout) is awarded to the player (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,048).
In consideration of players' diversified preferences, there have been developed a variety of gaming machines. For example, a variety of gaming machines has been developed which varies in symbol patterns, gaming scenarios, side effects (sound effects, effects using images, or effects by means of reel spinning). There has been developed a gaming machine which is provided with a bonus game and in which a player can enjoy a free game under a certain condition (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,345 and 7,942,733).
The effect by means of an image is carried out in a liquid crystal display device. In this case, a reel for varying the symbol is constituted as a so-called video reel. A mechanical reel is used as the reel which is made of a ring-shaped reel belt bearing a symbol thereon.